


New Trauma buddy

by Abyssal_Arthemys



Category: Marvel
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, M/M, Mild Smut, Random & Short, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssal_Arthemys/pseuds/Abyssal_Arthemys
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	New Trauma buddy

Las pequeñas Morgan y Sarah estaban muy felices porque el tío Bucky estaba de visita, las rehabilitaciones en Wakanda para sacar todo lo que HYDRA había metido en su cerebro estaban transcurriendo de maravilla, y qué mejor que ir a visitar y conocer mejor a sus sobrinas, quienes no habían podido verle en mucho tiempo debido al miedo que tenía de sentirse como “soldado zombie” aún.  
  
Había llegado desde temprano y el día estaba transcurriendo de lo más normal, charlando y esforzándose por convivir lo más que pudiera con aquella peculiar familia que se formaba con Steve, Tony y sus “tranquilísimos” hijos.  
  
Pasando casi toda la mañana y la mitad de la tarde con la recién casada pareja hasta que de pronto desaparecieron de ahí, lo cual le parecía muy extraño ya que no habían anunciado antes una misión a la que debieran ir o algo…igual no importaba, le daría tiempo de jugar un poco con aquellas niñas tan dulces (que seguramente se dedicarían a peinar su cabello de todas las formas que se les ocurrieran).

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
El calor del atardecer comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, las niñas ahora estaban haciendo tarea, todo estaba tranquilo a excepción de los dos desaparecidos, ya se preocuparía luego, “seguro salieron” pensó; así que decidió ir a la cocina por algo para refrescarse, quizá un helado (porque conociendo a Tony y a Peter, ellos siempre tenían helado guardado aunque Steve se los prohibiera). Antes de entrar a la cocina escuchó algo, ruidos muy extraños que provenían de ahí pero igual no le dio importancia, quizá era un ruido de afuera. O tal vez no.  
  
Afinando un poco el oído pudo distinguir voces, más específicamente la de Steve (que era la que se escuchaba más), no hablaba muy claramente pero quizá estaba buscando algo, de todos modos entró…  
  
Que mala idea  
  
—“Oye Steve, ¿sabes si hay un poco de…”— Entró sin preguntar a la cocina, elevando la vista desde el suelo hasta toparse con una imagen que definitivamente le traería pesadillas: Stark tenía empotrado a Steve contra la barra principal de la cocina, ambos desnudos y manchados de algo que definitivamente no era crema batida. En cuanto le vieron entrar se detuvieron y en el rostro del rubio apareció un bonito color carmín, señalando su vergüenza ante eso. —“¡oh, lo siento!”— Alzó la voz mientras salía cubriendo sus ojos como si no hubiera visto nada y cerró la puerta tras de sí de inmediato. Oh genial, apenas acababa de salir de uno y ya tenía otro trauma más a la lista que tratar.  
  
—“Primera vez, ¿no es así?”— Se escuchó una voz masculina conocida, a un lado suyo.  
  
En cuanto el ex-soldado pudo reaccionar y descubrir sus ojos pudo verlo mejor, se trataba del arquero, quien estaba tranquilamente recargado en el muro, brazos cruzados y comiendo con tranquilidad de un pequeño bote de helado.  
  
—“¿Cómo…?”— Preguntó incrédulo, aún tratando de olvidar la imagen.  
  
—“Tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto, sucede casi todos los días”— Respondió con la misma neutralidad a cuando comenzó a hablar. —“Será mejor que a partir de ahora toques la puerta cada que entres a cualquier lugar…o busca un buen tratamiento para borrar las imágenes, cualquier opción es válida”— Finalizó de hablar a la vez que de comer del bote de helado, dando media vuelta para retirarse, dejando al traumado hombre en el pasillo.  
  
Al final, Barnes se retiró hacia la sala de estar, con el rostro más impactado que se pudieran imaginar. Tanto que llamó la atención del Joven Peter, quien iba llegando de la escuela.  
  
—“¿Tío Bucky?...¿qué sucede?”— Preguntó preocupado el chico, acercándose hasta donde el susodicho estaba sentado con cara de haber visto un fantasma.  
  
—“…Creo que volveré a Wakanda para quitarme este nuevo trauma de la cabeza”—


End file.
